ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Journey of Airell
The Journey of Airell is an epic that follows, as the title implies, a fictional character named Airell, who has amazing strength. Plot Beginnings There was once an Emperor named Alanson who, above anything else, wanted a son. He had a child with a woman who give birth abnormally fast, though somehow the child was completely developed. However, as soon as the child was born the first thing Alanson noticed is that it looked nothing like him. The mother of the child admits that the child isn't Alanson's and that the child's real father was a Shaman who died just three days before the child's birth. Feeling betrayed and angry, Alanson attempted to kill the baby, but somehow the child grabbed the dagger and snapped it in two. In shock, he dropped the child, which got back up like nothing happened. Alanson called the child a demon, and had it and its mother banished from the land. The mother raised the child by herself, naming it Airell, which meant nobleman. Over the years, the child grew and protected its mother from any threat that came to it. On the child's sixteenth birthday, Alanson heard rumors of a child near by who had defeated a Baobhan Sith, reminding him of the baby from years ago. Realizing the child would more than likely come for him once it reaches adulthood, Alanson has three of his best warriors to capture the child. However, once the three show up they are easily defeated by Airell, who snaps their weapons and kicks one of them so hard it breaks their ribs. After this, they flee, telling Alanson what happened. After hearing about this, Alanson calls the three cowards and goes to face the boy himself, taking a sword carved from the horn of a unicorn with him. Alanson fights the child, but is also defeated by the boy. Airell steals his sword, and the Emperor begs for his life. Airell spares him, but claims he kill cut off Alanson's head if he comes for him again. Alanson walks back to his kingdom, disgraced by his own people, and lived the rest of his life thought of as a coward. Leath Daonna & The Ogre Army In a small village in Wales, a man named Aeron is elected Mayor. To celebrate, he throws a large party which is interrupted by a strange creature suddenly showing up and murdering everyone and everything it could find. After this, it leaves like nothing just happened. Aeron reveals the creature is an Ogre and that the party must have attracted it. Aeron decides to send a message to the now eighteen year old Airell, who has made a name for himself by killing many monsters all across Scotland, Ireland and Wales. Airell, who now has a large boat he uses to sale from country to country, gets the letter and decides to come help out. Before his fight, he decides to speak with Aeron about the Ogre, finding out the creature's name is Leath Daonna (roughly translating to half human) and that it seems to have very low intelligence, as it speaks in the third person and seemed to get confused very easily. That night he calls for Leath Daonna, demanding it to come and face him. The Ogre does so, ripping through buildings until it reaches Airell. The two have a large battle, during which Airell uses his unicorn sword to cut off Leath Daonna's pointer and middle fingers on its right hand. This causes Leath Daonna to spiral in to a massive rage fit, during which he grabs Airell and tries to crush him. However, Airell manages to use his sword to cut off Leath Daonna's whole right hand and then cut off his head. Airell is thanked by Aeron, who offers a place for Airell to stay for the night. Realizing how late it is, Airell decides it would be wise to accept the offer. The next morning, Aeron reveals that Leath Daonna's murder has angred the entire near by Ogre population. Realizing they will be coming soon, Airell offers to kill the rest of the Ogres as well, not taking no for an answer. Airell trains for two days straight with no break, waiting for the Ogres. On the third day, Airell waits for the Ogres to come, which they do. Airell runs up a large hill to get a better look at them, and sees a small army of fifteen Ogres coming towards the village. When the Ogres show up, they stare at Airell for a bit, before they charge towards him. The fight begins with Airell managing to kill one Ogre, throwing another Ogre in to a large rock, and breaking a third's legs. Four Ogres then try to crush Airell with their fists, but Airell jumps in the air and cuts all of their heads off just as their fists hit the ground. Five Ogres then try to jump on Airell, but he cuts through all of their stomachs, coming out their backs. One Ogre then eats Airell, who cuts its head off from the inside of its body. The final two Ogres realize they will most likely lose the fight and run back the way they came. After all this, Airell is thanked once again and is given a map to what is called "The Treasure of Gods". After getting this, Airell sails off, determined to find the treasure. The Treasure of Gods The Hunters One month after defeating the Ogres, Airell is sailing the land, searching for the Treasure of Gods. He stops at a near by island to eat, when a large group of people walk in to the restaurant he is in. The people claim to be treasure hunters who are also looking for the Treasure of Gods. However, they all seem to be extremely cruel, as they threaten to get what the want, beat up anyone who looks at them funny, and refuse to pay for their drinks. After seeing all this, Airell follows them and finds out they have a boat of their own. Airell follows them with his own boat, and ends up being noticed and attacked by the hunters. Airell manages to jump from his boat on to the hunter's, where he finds out the hunters have a lot of people in their crew. Airell gets in to a giant fight with the whole boat, which has about fourty people on it. Making matters worse is the fact the captain of the boat called for help, and now there are two more boats, both having fourty people on them, who board the first ship and begin fighting Airell themselves. Airell gets sick of this and has a sudden burst of energy, attacking every person on the boat. However, every time it seems like he's finished, a new boat shows up. He finally gets sick and tired of this, and runs down to the boat's lower levels. He grabs a bag of gunpowder and lights it on fire, throwing it in to a larger amount of gunpowder and managing to blow up and sink the boat. After this, he swims from boat to boat, sinking them all in different ways until there's one boat left. This boat ends up sailing away, but at this point Airell is fuming and he crawls on to the boat, kills the captain by throwing him overboard and sinks the boat by slaming his body all the way through it, creating a giant hole. After all this, Airell returns to his boat and sails away. The Guardian It's been six months since the defeat of the hunters, and Airell is now nineteen years old. He finally makes it to the island the trasures are on and makes his way to a large temple, where he manages to get past many different traps before making it to the treasure room, which is full of gold, gems, rare artefacts and more. He puts as much as he can in many bags, and is ready to leave with them when he is attacked by the treasure's guardian: a large golden dragon named Arlan. Arlan and Airell have a large battle, during which Airell shows how much damage he can take when Arlan breaths massive amounts of fire on him and all it does is burn his hair off. However, Arlan also shows how much he can take, as Airell's unicorn sword does nothing to him. During the fight, Airell tries to rip off Arlan's wings with his bare hands, but Arlan manages to stop him and tries to swollow him whole. However, Airell cuts a part of Arlan's tongue, causing Arlan large pain. This also makes Arlan very angry, as he tries to crush Airell, but Airell manages to dodge the attack, and runs of Arlan's arm. Arlan screams at Airell, who jumps in to his mouth and bursts out of Arlan's stomach. This kills the dragon, and Airell leaves with the treasure, sawing off Arlan's claw and making it a sword as a prize from the battle. The Demon Constantine Seven years have past since the defeat of Arlan, and Airell has become very famous all around the world for Arlan's defeat. Airell has also changed quite a bit in appearance, as his hair never grew back, he now wears a bear skin to keep him warm, and he has turned his unicorn sword in to a spear, as over the years it was withered down. His main sword now is the one he made from Arlan's claw, which he simply calls the Dragon Blade. However, his new fame comes with a large down side, as now people keep wanting to fight him to prove they're better than him. So far he has defeated every last one of these warriors. In fact, he's defeated some of the greatest warriors in the world now. However, he is getting bored of not being challenged, and decides to once again set out to fight a monster. However, he doesn't want to fight any monster, he wants to fight a demon. He finds out about a place named Mount Ifreann, which is said to be the meeting spot of demons. He scales the mountain, managing to make it all the way to the top, where he sees a large amount of demons partying bellow. He gets their attention by yelling at them, and tells them what he wants. The demons huddle up in circles and after mumbling with each other for a bit, they send a demon named Constantine to speak with Airell. Constantine introduces himself, and the two have a short back and forth before Constantine agrees to fight Airell tonight. The demon's party then continues, as Airell crawls back down the mountain. That night, Airell waits for Constantine to show up, which he does, bursting out of the mountain's top and flying down to Airell. The two begin their fight, with each blow causing massive bursts of energy that can be seen for miles. Their fight is so massive, it actually somehow blows up three stars in the sky. However, at the end of the fight, Constantine manages to pin Airell, and is about to kill him, when Airell pulls out his unicorn spear and throws it through Constantine's chest. This kills Constantine, causing a large blast upon his death. Ending Right after the battle with Constantine, the skies part and the gods themselves come down to speak with Airell. The gods reveal that deep down Airell has began to believe he is stronger than any god. The gods acknowledge that Airell is in fact very, very powerful, but there will always be someone more powerful than him. To prove this, the gods restore the stars Airell and Constantine destroyed before forming constellations in the sky. After seeing this, Airell acknowledges the gods are very powerful and more than likely he will never be able to surpass them. The gods then return back to the sky, leaving Airell, who smiles as they leave. After all this, Airell's fame dies down, as he has finally reached his peak, there is no one he can fight who could challenge him anymore. Airell is very happy about this, as it means he can finally return home. He sails all the way back to his home town, where he finds out his home town has been renamed after him and that he and his mother have been welcomed back. He walks in to his mother's home, where it is revealed his mother has aged quite a bit. When Airell points this out, his mother responds by pointing out Airell's own changed appearance. However, they quickly realize even though they look different they are still the same people, and the whole story ends with the two hugging each other after all these years. In a short epilogue, it is revealed Airell had three children with a woman namd Mabina and that he is having a great time. His children, two sons and one daughter, are playing together, pretending to relive their father's adventures, implying they will grow up to be a lot like him. Characters *Airell *Airell's Mother *Mayor Aeron *Emperor Alanson *Leath Daonna *The Hunters *Arlan *Constantine